Hate is a Strong Word
by PsychoticSushi
Summary: After her foster sister's kidnapped, it falls to Alexa to not only find HER, but the "clue" Ian demanded from her. Too bad she's been dragged from London, all the way to the Gates residence. Now she has to survive her biggest challenge: Riley Poole.
1. Off to a GREAT Start, Riley

****

Okay, so I'll admit. The beginning's not exactly the most epic thing I've ever written.

**Just give it a shot, please! It's not TOO awful.**

**And i assure you, this won't be your usual poorly-written OC stories. **

**You have my GIRL SCOUT HONOR!**

**Although....I have never been, nor ever will be, a girl scout...oh well!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Just one drink, Riley."

"Ben? NO."

"C'mon, you used to _love _London."

"Yeah, up until our fifth visit, which was at least three visits ago!"

He hated Ben's persuasiveness. They both knew he would probably win this one, but dammit, Riley was going to at least _try _to win.

"You had a choice," Ben reminded him like a typical suburbian mom. "You _could've _stayed and hung out in the hotel with Abigail."

Riley sighed, and replied with a "duh" tone, "Would _you _stay with an overly-hormonal pregnant woman in a hotal all night long?"

Ben was about to say something, and his friend held up a hand quickly. "Wait, wait, don't answer that."

Ben grinned. "C'mon, Riley. You know you want to. Might get lucky, it could be like Coyote Ugly in there or something. Y'know, where the girls dance on the bars and such?"

There was a brief silence as Riley considered that. Then he sighed and held up a single finger in defeat. "One. JUST one. Not four. I do NOT wanna end up wrecking some random car, AGAIN, because you kept insisting 'Just one more, Riley! What could it _possibly hurt_, Riley?'."

Gates just flashed a triumphant grin, the one Riley hated the most, and sped ahead of him for the bar's entrance. Riley lagged behind, dragging his feet dramatically even though Ben was quite obviously ignoring him.

* * *

As the ordered their drinks, they heard a girl yell Ben's name from behind the bar. Riley rolled his eyes. "Oh. Great. Your groupies are here," he muttered, staring at the bottom of his glass before chugging about one-fourth of it.

"Your time will come, Riley," he said with dramatic sympathy.

"Don't make me leave you to pay the tab, Ben."

He said something back, but Riley was too busy chanting "PLEASE let a girl dance on the bar, PLEASE make my night," over and over to hear him.

"Two girls would be nice. If that was possible. I'd never hate London again, I promise! I'll even give that hobo in the telephone booth a sandwhich and a twenty dollar bill!"

"I don't think they accept American currency."

"Shut up, I'm chanting to the Gods here!"

"Jeez, Riley, how many beers have you had?"

"...Two...And a half.."

Ben cocked an eyebrow with a superior grin. "What was that you said about ME not MAKING YOU order more than ONE BEER?"

"Go away, Ben." Riley then sighed happily as two girls behind the bar grabbed mics, and a third grabbed a drink spout.

_I must have a genie out here somewhere._

* * *

"Whaddaya think, Claire? About that time?" The blonde pinched her arm lightly. "Sure."

"Yo, Ben!" Alexa called out, cupping her hands around her mouth as if she weren't loud enough on her own.

As she called out to the bodyguard-esque bartender, some random dude she spotted out of the corner of her eye also looked around, making the guy beside him sigh and inspect the bottom of his glass.

She rolled her eyes. Ben was such a common name around London. "That time awlready?" Alexa jumped, momentarily forgetting how..BRITISH Ben was.

Jeez, and people thought _Claire _had a strong accent. It was still weird being the only American around here.

"Uh...Yeah," she replied after recovering.

"Awlrightie, then." He tossed them both mics, and Alexa smirked as Claire just barely caught hers.

"It takes _years _to get as skillful at this as _I_," Alexa informed her foster sister, flipping her mic in mid-air and barely flinching as it fell to the ground with a rather loud _**THWACK**_.

Claire just shook her head.

Rebecca, the exotic one of the bunch, (_caramel skin + accent + major sex appeal= British Bombshell and plenty of nightly regulars. And THAT, kiddies, is the Rebecca Formula._) picked up the water sprayer.

"Do we serve WATER in this here bar?" She screeched at the crowd.

"Hell no, H2O!" The crowd chanted.

Alexa just smirked. When you work in Coyote Ugly's sister bar, you hear that phrase so often that you almost forget that you're overseas, all the way in London.

Even though she had been here for over five years.

"Time for some entertainment!" Claire declared to the crowd, shimmying her hips and getting at least half the room on their feet and riled up right off the bat.

Yeah, blonde Brits tend to do that.

Though Alexa wasn't quite as promiscuous, they both exchanged a suggestive grin as the music started up.

"Shut Up and Let Me Go," by The Ting-Tings. Was there a better song to be singing when you realize your ex-boyfriend is watching from the bar?

So, naturally, Alexa crouched right in front of him on one part in particular.

"Ohhh, _love_. _Hooold_, THIS. Hey!" She flipped him off before sliding out of the way on her side, right as Rebecca sprayed him full-force.

Everyone busted out laughing as he flipped right off his stool, and it took the two performers a great deal of self-control to finish up the song.

_My genie must be out here somewhere, 'cause that was just perfect._

Alexa should've known SOMETHING would ruin her good mood. She just didn't know one of her other blasts from the past was there.

But once she noticed him, she nearly fell as she jumped off the bar. Ian Howe and some new goons.

Why the hell were they _here_?

She rubbed the back of her neck anxiously, trying to shrug off the pins-and-needles feeling his very presence was giving her.

But he left without causing a scene, and she more or less forgot about it as she finished up her shift.

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIFTEEN ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"I _still _crack up whenever I think of that stupid-ass face he made when Becs totally OWNED his ass with that spray," Claire said with a few more giggles.

Alexa rolled her eyes, then shivered a little. She KNEW she should've brought her coat, it was fricking freezing out here.

She always hated leaving work, because the employee exit went through a dark alley. Splendid.

That did WONDERS for her nerves after seeing her old business partner randomly show up. Not like Ian Howe, criminal mastermind with a grudge, would do anything to get revenge in a dark, abandoned alley or anything!

Claire noticed her younger sister's mood, and furrowed her golden brows worriedly. "You don't look so good, Lex. Was it seeing Tony again?"

That shows Alexa's good judgement. The name Tony always reminded her of cold, heartless mobsters. But did she pay any heed to that during the span of their relationship? _Noooo_.

She bit her lower lip anxiously. "No, not Tony."

Claire was about to ask some more questions, but then they heard heavy footsteps. They immediately tensed; apparently Alexa wasn't the only one who didn't like this alley.

To her horror, it WAS Ian and three new goons. "What do you want, Howe?" She snapped.

"You know this guy?" Claire asked slowly.

Ian smirked, the one that always made her shudder. "Alexa, dear, you know what I want."

She jerked her thumb towards the bar before she could stop herself and said in an unusually calm voice, "Now, Ian, there are PLENTY of easy broads back inside. I may be a bartender, but I'm hardly ever wasted."

Claire sighed and covered her eyes with one hand, and Alexa closed her eyes briefly. One of her many flaws- and we do mean MANY- was that in stressful situations, she said the stupidest things.

Not a good thing to do when it's directed to Ian Howe. Usually it equals death; she had seen it.

Ian, however, chuckled. "Not quite what I meant. I meant the clue."

Her brows furrowed. "What clue?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me. We both know you're quite smart."

"Thanks for the praise, but I honestly have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

Ian looked meaningfully at one of his henchmen, who then looked to another, and then they sprung into action.

One grabbed Claire, the other gripped Alexa by the neck and shoved her against the wall. Ian sighed as if he regretted the current situation. Which, of course, everyone knew he didn't really give a shit.

"Honestly, if you would just hand it over, I would be on my way."

She glared at him, and he glared back. There was a tense silence, and it was only broken by the occasional grunts from Alexa as the grip around her neck tightened.

Claire was too scared to even squeak.

Ian eventually grunted and snapped his fingers. The goon with Claire slung her over his shoulder. "You leave me no choice. All I wanted was the damn clue."

"No. No no no, don't! Take me!" Alexa shouted, her voice a bit weird due to Hulk Hogan's evil twin currently squeezing the life out of her- literally.

Ian snapped his fingers again, and Evil Hogan dropped her rather roughly. The pain barely registered to her as she fell to the ground, hitting a dumpster with her knee on her way down.

She was paralyzed with fear and shock as Claire continued to scream her sister's name, then felt tears well up as Claire was literally thrown into a nearby car.

Even in her shock, she gazed at the license plate number, memorizing it. Ian sighed and shook his head. "This is how it has to be, I see. You'll be hearing from me soon. Perhaps."

He waggled his fingers at her. "Toodle-loo," he said with a cheerful British accent, laughing his ass of as he climbed into the van.

And just like that, they were gone.

_**

* * *

**_

_**MEANWHILE****...**_

"Riley?"

"Ben, I'm busy," he said distractedly as he continued to watch the blonde on the bar. The redhead was alright; that thing she did to the poor dude a few stools down was pretty funny.

But he was a sucker for blondes.

Ben sighed impatiently. "Riley, would you please look?"

"What?"

He wordlessly pointed to a very familiar guy, and Riley closed his eyes briefly. "I had too many beers. That guy over there LOOKS like the one who tried to kill me- several times- but there's no way _he's _ruining my evening. He's in prison, all the way across the ocean."

Riley then threw up a hand as the song ended. "Great! You made me miss it!"

Ben sighed again. "Riley. Focus. That's most definitely Ian. Now why would he be here?"

"To have a pint?"

"...Okay, MAYBE. But I don't have a good feeling about this. Keep an eye on him, okay?"

Fifteen minutes later, Riley was zoning out when Ben smacked him upside the head. "Ow, dammit!"

"You were supposed to be watching! He's gone, Riley!"

"Good fricking riddance!"

Ben sighed and shook his head, then suddenly shot out of his seat. Riley looked around spastically before finally spotting Ian. He was gesturing towards the employee exit, then gathered up his new goons and left rather mysteriously through the patrons' exit.

The two exchanged a look. "Not good?" Riley suggested.

"No, not good," Ben repeated, running for the door.

Riley was about to follow suit, but the hot Indian chick behind the bar tugged him back by his sleeve and pointed wordlessly at the huge cluster of bottles.

Riley looked at her, then the bottles, at the door, then back to the bottles. He then kicked at the ground and dug through his wallet.

"Dammit, Ben!" He muttered as he put the money on the bar, then downed the rest of his third beer before running out the door.

_**

* * *

**_

_**MEANWHILE****..**_

"Ian?" A voice shouted. Alexa's head shot up quickly, hoping she had heard that wrong. To her relief, it was Ben Gates who slid into the alley, not one of Ian's buddies.

She then felt a pang of guilt after remembering how Ian had tried to get her to do his dirty work against Gates, back when the two were in a race for some kind of map on the Declaration of Independence.

He glanced around, then noticed her sitting on her knees and cautiously approached her. "Excuse me, miss. Have you seen-"

"Ian Howe? Yeah, he dropped by to chat," she said bitterly.

"Are you hurt?"

"Probably. I can't really register much right now.."

"What happened?"

"My sister. He took her. Owww..." She hissed in pain as Ben helped her up. Another person she recognized stomped into the alley.

"Damn you, Ben Gates. Made me pay for ALL that stupid beer!"

"Riley, we have more important problems."

"Like WHAT?"

Ben motioned wordlessly to Alexa, and his friend slowed his pace. "...Oh. Yeah, that looks potentially problematic. I take it you met Ian?"

Alexa looked to Ben, and Riley's expression turned sarcastic as she totally ignored the latter's question. "Is it really that bad?"

She didn't dare look at herself.

Ben ran a hand through his hair, glancing around, then sighed again. Man, was he a sigher or what?

He then gestured for her to follow him, which she did. "Come with us, we'll get you cleaned up and help you with your sister."

* * *

Riley's jaw went slack, and he ran after the two of them. "Ben, are you INSANE? She could be a psychopath killer!"

"Um, hello, limping right here within hearing distance?" Alexa stated.

He ignored her, continuing to try and make Ben see it his way. "Is this some kind of new program of yours? Rescue every random person Ian harrasses?"

"Riley, her sister just got kidnapped."

"She looks _more _than capable of calling the police!"

Ben glanced at her. "Do you have your cell phone?"

"Nope." Yeah, she did, but saying so would mean Riley Poole would win an argument. Jeez, the guy had enough after finding that treasure. He didn't need to win an argument on top of it.

She then widened her brown eyes. "With my sister gone, I've got nowhere else to stay. She had the house key, and even if I somehow got in...What if he comes back?" Okay, so that one was true. Alexa was ALWAYS forgetting her house keys, and tonight was no exception.

Ben's eyes softened with sympathy, but Riley scoffed. "Oh, please. You're seriously _buying _this, Ben?"

"He listens to _your _crap all the time, doesn't he? God, I've heard you for five minutes and _already _my head hurts."

Riley sighed sadly. "I thought you London chicks were nice, hot, and flirty."

"I'm American, genius. Hence the lack of an accent. And, y'know, I thought Riley Poole was pretty alright, not an annoying prick. Obviously I was misinformed."

Ben coughed to try and hide his laugh, and Riley glared at them both. Then, he narrowed his eyes at Alexa in particular.

"Annoying prick is a bit redundant, don't you think? Jeez, get an education."

"Get a life!"

"Get on a bus!"

Ben smirked and pointed wordlessly at where they were; underneath a sign that clearly read "BUS STOP".

"She can get on ours. What a nice offer, Riley. So, what's your name?"

"Alexa."

"I'm Ben, and you know this is Riley by now."

"Hi, Ben."

"Hi, Alexa."

Riley rolled his eyes, then turned to Ben to try and change his mind before the bus arrived. "What's _Abigail_ gonna think? You bringing some girl back to the hotel. All bloodied up, no less!"

Ben rolled his eyes, and they both ignored Alexa as her eyes widened and she shouted, "ALL BLOODIED UP?".

"Well, first off, she would do the same exact thing that I just did if she had been the one who found her, so that really doesn't bother me, Riley. Secondly, I bet you twenty bucks she asks if you finally got a girlfriend."

Riley and Alexa both rolled their eyes, and she smirked. "Oh, look at that. We have one thing in common."

"Yeah, the very idea of you and me in a relationship sickens me."

"I believe it's you and _I_. Jeez, Riley, get an education."

Ben chuckled, and before Riley could retaliate, the bus pulled up, and Alexa noticed her reflection.

"OH. MY. GOD."

* * *

**Ha! Well, anyway. That was my alright-but-maybe-a-bit-crappy first chapp. **

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	2. Stupid Excited Alexa

**Sorry it took me so long! Took me a while to figure out exactly HOW to get from Point A to Point B.**

**Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Alexa ran a hand through her hair as Ben helped her up the huge-ass bus steps. "Holy crap. Holy crap. All they did was nearly strangle me and then drop me, how'd I lose this much _blood_?"

"ALL they did?" Ben and Riley said in unison. She shrugged. "Considering it's _Ian _we're talking about here, I think I got pretty damn lucky."

The bus passengers stared at her as if she had the Plague or something, and she just smiled cheerfully at them.

"Nice night, isn't it?" She said casually to one of the ladies who had started whispering to her husband. Something about "domestic abuse" and "prostitution".

Riley heard the woman as well and started snickering, causing Alexa to hit him upside the head with her bag.

"Ow! Not _my _fault you're scantily clad!"

"I'm not 'scantily clad', moron, this is STANDARDLY CLAD by _my _pub's standards! And also, who says 'scantily clad' anymore? Where are you from, the Dark Ages?" She ranted as she slid into a seat beside Ben, blowing the auburn hair out of her eyes for emphasis.

Riley attempted to sit in the seat behind them, but Ben rolled his eyes and yanked him down beside Alexa.

Both young adults exchanged a narrow-eyed glare before folding their arms across their middles and huffing moodily.

Ben smiled sweetly at them. "Well, look at that. You're bonding already."

"SHUT UP BEN!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIFTEEN ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"...So while Abigail's cleaning you up, I'll check and see who owns a car with that license number," Ben was saying as their elevator door opened onto the right floor.

Riley rolled his eyes. "I think you mean _Riley's _gonna check, and Ben's the one who's gonna be appreciated. You know, like every _other _plan of yours."

Ben sighed and shook his head. "Don't mind him. He gets bitchy when he's had a few beers," he told Alexa.

She smirked at Riley, who was currently mimicking Ben behind his back. "...You sure he's not always like this? It looks as if he's had a lot of practice..."

Before anyone could reply, Ben opened the door, and a woman who had been reading in a nearby chair immediately stood up.

"Oh, good. I was about to wonder if Riley had gotten drunk again and crashed another car..." She trailed off after seeing Alexa.

"...Oh. She's very...bloody."

"You're very...pregnant," Alexa replied while assessing this Abigail woman. She was really pretty, to say the least.

Ben cleared his throat. "Her sister was just kidnapped. By Ian. Could you get her cleaned up while Riley and I-"

"While RILEY looks up the license number she rambled off to me," Riley finished importantly. Ben sighed and shoved him half-heartedly towards the other room.

"Well then, let's go RILEY."

Abigail smiled and shook her head before taking Alexa by the arm. "Come on, something tells me you could use a shower."

_**

* * *

**_

_**THREE ****MINUTES LATER...**_

It was too quiet in the bathroom than Alexa liked, so she tried to carry a conversation.

"SO HOW'D YOU MEET BEN?" She shouted over the water.

Abigail sounded like she was arranging things- medical stuff perhaps- as she replied, "AH! HE TRIED TO CONVINCE ME THERE WAS A MAP ON THE BACK OF THE DECLARATION OF INDEPENDENCE!"

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?"

"HELL NO!"

"OH, GOOD. I WAS STARTING TO QUESTION YOUR SANITY, ABIGAIL!"

"NO, I GOT SUCKED INTO HIS ADVENTURE WHEN I CAUGHT HIM STEALING THE DECLARATION DURING A GALA, AND HE SAVED ME FROM IAN AND HIS GANG. IT ALL SNOWBALLED FROM THERE!"

"AH, I SEE. AND WHAT ABOUT THE WITLESS WONDER? DID HE HELP ANY?"

"YOU MEAN RILEY." She didn't say it as a question, just stated it like a fact, making Alexa snicker.

"WHAT GAVE IT AWAY?"

"YES, HE WAS A BIT OF A HELP. HE STILL ISN'T TOO HAPPY THAT BEN AND I HAVE _YET _TO READ HIS BOOK ALL THE WAY THROUGH!"

"OHHHH. I READ IT, IT WAS PRETTY GOOD!"

"OH REALLY?"

"YEAH, I _ESPECIALLY _LOVED HIS THEORIES ON AREA 51. I'VE WONDERED ABOUT THAT SINCE I WAS FIVE!"

"_FIVE_?"

"YEAH, I WATCHED THE HISTORY CHANNEL A LOT, AND THEY LOVE TO HARP ON THE SUBJECT OF ALIENS AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK!"

"OH, I SEE."

"HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU, ABIGAIL?"

"ALMOST SIX MONTHS!"

"YOUR FIRST KID?"

"THIRD! MY SON AND DAUGHTER ARE BACK HOME WITH THE NANNY, AND I HATED LEAVING THEM, BUT THEY ACTUALLY _INSISTED _I GO. SOMETHING ABOUT 'LIVING A LITTLE, MOMMY'," She explained with a laugh.

Alexa laughed too. "NICE. NOTHING LIKE KIDS, HUH?"

"NO, NOTHING." She paused, then laughed a little. "YOU KNOW, BEFORE I SAW ALL THE BLOOD ON YOUR LEGS, FOR A MOMENT I THOUGHT YOU WERE A LONG-DISTANCE GIRLFRIEND OF RILEY'S OR SOMETHING!"

Alexa scoffed. "CHYEAH RIGHT! HE'S TOO ANNOYING!"

"YOU SURE? I WOULD THINK YOU WOULD ADMIRE HIM A LITTLE AFTER HOW MUCH YOU LIKED HIS BOOK!"

"YEAH, WELL, TRUTH IS SCARIER THAN FICTION, ISN'T IT?"

As soon as she shut the water off, they heard the distinct sound of Ben's laughter, complete with a loud smack as he got hit by something.

Now mostly dry body-wise, she slipped on her towel and slid the curtain back. Abigail was grinning, and Alexa sighed. "I suppose we _were _a bit loud.."

"Hey, I found it!" Riley exclaimed out of nowhere; beyond excited, Alexa bounded in, not bothering to put on clothes.

_**

* * *

**_

_**PREVIOUSLY****...**_

Riley attempted to ignore their screaming as best he could. "Witless Wonder," Ben said with a chuckle. "At least she's original, eh, Riley?"

He glared at him from behind the laptop screen. "Trying to work here, Ben. Your childish antics aren't helping."

"ME childish? Ha! You and your humor."

He was about to reply when they started talking about his book. "YES, HE WAS A BIT OF A HELP. HE STILL ISN'T TOO HAPPY THAT BEN AND I HAVE _YET _TO READ HIS BOOK ALL THE WAY THROUGH!"

"OHHHH. I READ IT, IT WAS PRETTY GOOD!"

His head immediately shot up to look at Ben in disbelief. "She's read my book."

"OH REALLY?"

"YEAH, I _ESPECIALLY _LOVED HIS THEORIES ON AREA 51. I'VE WONDERED ABOUT THAT SINCE I WAS FIVE!"

"She likes my theories. Ben, she's into Area 51!" He nearly shouted, laughing in utter disbelief.

Ben's expression looked even more amused than before. "Then it's settled, you're perfect for each other."

"Stop it, before you give me nightmares."

"YOU KNOW, BEFORE I SAW ALL THE BLOOD ON YOUR LEGS, FOR A MOMENT I THOUGHT YOU WERE A LONG-DISTANCE GIRLFRIEND OF RILEY'S OR SOMETHING!"

Alexa scoffed at the same time Riley did; it probably wasn't good that he could hear it all the way from in here. "CHYEAH RIGHT! HE'S TOO ANNOYING!"

"Annoy-" He cut off with a scoff and pushed the glasses back up his nose; they had nearly slid off in his previous excitement. "I'M annoying. You hear that? She thinks I'm annoying!"

Ben stomped his foot in mock outrage. "Oh, the very IDEA!"

"Ben, shut up."

"YOU SURE? I WOULD THINK YOU WOULD ADMIRE HIM A LITTLE AFTER HOW MUCH YOU LIKED HIS BOOK!"

"YEAH, WELL, TRUTH IS SCARIER THAN FICTION, ISN'T IT?"

Riley glowered at the bathroom door, which currently had steam billowing from underneath it, and Ben just snickered. "Ouch, low blow. I believe that was a BURN, Riley."

* * *

"Ben, I'm warning you, shut up."

"When did you become so charming with the ladies, huh?"

"BEN."

Gates just started laughing in reply, pointing at Riley. "You look so funny right now!" Riley rolled his eyes and threw one of the many copies of his book he had with him (in case one of his MANY fans stopped him in the street for an autograph, he could hand them a pre-autographed copy).

Suddenly, his laptop made a beeping noise, and he got the license of the vehicle owner, the home address, everything. "Hey, I found it!"

The door almost immediately flew open, and Alexa ran in, still in her towel. "You did?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Where are they?" She asked, peering over his shoulder at his laptop. He felt some wet strands of her hair tickling his face, and he gave her a look. "You mind?"

She blinked, then smirked and stepped back. "Sorry, my bad."

Ben was trying to hide his grin as he walked to peer over his shoulder as well. "So what've we got, Riley?"

"_I _found not only the licensed owner, but their address, phone numbers, records, the works. ANNNDD...I should be able to go through my favorite database and..." He clicked a few keys, and suddenly the beeping returned, this time as a GPS.

"There's Ian. Oh, and your sister. She was the hot blonde on the bar, right?" He asked.

"Riley, honestly," Ben commented, and Riley jumped at how close and loud his voice was. "THIS is why I favor my personal space! Back, curious children, BACK!"

A grin slowly spread onto her face, ignoring Riley's shooing motions. "So...That dot right there's Ian, and so we know where to find my sister?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

She let out a little squeal, doing a mini-happy-dance before bending by Riley, kissing the top of his head and smacking his arm excitedly. "YES! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

He couldn't help but turn a little red as Abigail grinned and led her to grab some clean clothes, and Ben jumped right on that one.

"...Aw, look at that, Mr. Poole's blushing."

"Dude, do you realize how BARE she was against me like that?"

Ben paused, then smacked him upside the head. "OW!"

"C'mon, keep an eye on Ian's little dot. Once it stops for the night, we'll go get her sister, alright?"

"I hate that word. 'We'. When you use it, it always causes me some form of bodily harm," Riley muttered moodily.

More to himself, since Ben had already left the room.

Damn that chick for making him all flustered like that; stupid excited Alexa.

**

* * *

**

**Well, there it is. Review, would ya?**

**Oh, and by the way; sorry if Alexa and Riley moved a little too fast or something like that for you. She's just that spastic, she always acts that way. XD**

**Night!**


End file.
